A device for detecting printing errors or other errors in a printing press is known from EP 0 554 811 A1. At least two cameras, with different image definitions, are arranged one behind the other at the end of the printing process in the production direction of a web or a sheet and forward their respective output signals to a computer. A monitor and a keyboard are connected to the computer. The camera which is first in the production direction, and which preferably is a line camera, whose image taking is synchronized with the production speed of the printing press, has a coarser definition than the following second camera, which preferably is a CCD area camera. Images of zones of the web or the sheet, which are not imprinted, or which are imprinted in a uniform color, and which are recorded by the camera which is first in the production direction, control the camera which is second in the production direction, shifting it transversely to the production direction. The second camera then no longer systematically detects these zones, but records images of high resolution, of zones in which the camera which is first in the production direction has already detected errors. An image recorded by the first camera or by the second camera can be represented on the monitor and can be compared with a previously entered reference image by operating a keyboard.
A system for operating a printing press is known from EP 1 291 767 A2. Two different applications are simultaneously displayed in two differently sized windows of a monitor which is assigned to the printing press. An original of the printer's copy is represented in one window, and in the other window functions for operating the printing press are displayed.
A device for controlling a printing press is known from US2002/0029703 A1. Various types of information regarding the printing process and status information are represented on the monitor of a PC. The control information regarding the printed pages is represented in the form of symbols.
A method and a device for controlling or for regulating operational processes of a machine in connection with print technology are known from DE 43 21 179 A1. At least one image-taking device is directed onto the surface of a printed product. The image-taking device sends its information, representing the surface of the printed product, to a control and regulating circuit. A reference image, an actual image and a reference image can be selectively represented either individually, or in partial images on a display screen which is connected with the control and regulating circuit. In the case of an impermissible deviation of the actual image from the reference image detected by the comparison device of the control and regulating circuit, an error signal can be issued.
In the technical manual “Offsetdrucktechnik” by Helmut Teschner, 10th ed. 1997, and published by Fachschriftenverlag, Fellbach, ISBN 3-921217-14-8, embodiments of a control console “Heidelberg CPC” are described on pages 10/108 to 10/117. The control console is a part of a computer-supported system for quality monitoring, and for quality control of printed products produced by a printing press. The control console has, inter alia, a plurality of different operating elements in a console or in a keyboard, which keyboard is part of the control console, and is usable for controlling an ink metering system which is arranged in the printing press. The quality control is performed by the use of densitometry or of spectral photometry. The control console provides an option to a pressman for checking print samples which are taken from the running production and to then perform corrections, which are considered to be required, by actuating operating elements of the printing press.